TorontRayne
WORK IN REGRESS Rumored to have been spawned from the nutsack of BNTEST, Toront Rayne is a known misanthrope and asshole. He is currently working on updating this outdated unloved fragmented shell of a wiki alongside Atomkilla - a known Slavic metal head with AIDS and Herpes. Achievements Quotes I saw one of them coons last night, trying to break into my trash can. I shot one of them, but it's okay since he was unarmed. --- It's been over 10 (and here's to 10 more) years since I registered at NMA, a little over 4 since I took the Oath of the Eider, and now I finally found out (or re-remembered) what koreanuggets means while delving into the depths of tO. To those we lost along the way I salute you. Over the years they come, then they are forgotten, along with the threads that bore them. Some of them once shook the ground with their mighty hammers of banning, others left many a noob twisted and mauled on the fields of battle. Some were shunned from our ranks, others were met with open arms. Do you remember @Pipboy2000 @victor @Dove @Pope Viper or even @The Vault Dweller the unofficial/official member?@Elissar was last seen on a slave ship a few hundred years ago. How that happened we may never know. Whatever happened to the real @Kilus anyway? The AI he left behind that records the deaths of popular celebrities has clearly been given free roam of the internet since it murdered the real Kilus in his sleep. Most likely an attack from Diamondgypsy from beyond the grave. That might explain Elissar being sent to the past I reckon. She was always known to leave devastation in her wake. I still remember Paladin Solo and Malky from back in the day. Even @Silencer dropped by here in the days of yore. How about Scotty the Great and his forum? Who the fuck is @Rusty Skull? This place still exists for fucks sake. http://unwashed.eu/forum/index.php?PHPSESSID=haj7i19bn4e4ac17942sluu9c4&board=1.0 I missed the asshelmets days and only briefly visited before 2003 as a youngling, but it is interesting to see how things have changed over the years. Anybody got @Randall Flagg's Dead Earth fanfics? I suppose aof never got archived did it? Blade Runner...forgot all about that. A much better name for sure. My memory is shit. Of course I was just a stupid fucking noob who lurked and was told to fuck off. Hahaah the good old days. Look at these dead fucks. Dead, married, in prison, lost in time and space, killed by american forces in the middle east, sucking cocks in Bangladesh, wandering the Earth as Cain once did except on large quantities of drugs....it's been 8 years since some of them have posted. Some perhaps even longer. Give them your next Quaff as remembrance to their greatness. How long until we are all gone and THE ORDER is but a memory archived on a server in some dudes sex dungeon basement? NEVER I SAY! MOTHERFUCKERS NEVER! Though He/She/It is no longer responsive to external stimuli, bntest still lies at the very heart of the Orderites continued existence. Although He cannot be directly involved in the day-to-day running of the senate government, His existence on the Golden Throne is vital to sustaining THE ORDER and unknown to many NMA users, NMA itself. His powerful presence in the NMA/tO/Hivemind maintains and directs the psychic beacon that makes possible the incline that RPG Codex has claimed to control the flow of for years. He is said to still guide His master race through the psychically-reactive divination tool known as the Googly, which select Orderites can consult to gain a glimpse of the future and the will of the bntest. He is also said to constantly battle the Trolls of Bethesda in the Aether-of-the-net and prevent their further intrusion upon the material universe. His mind must remain vigilant at all times throughout the Battles to safeguard the human race and to offer His protection to the faithful. Above all else, it is THE ORDER's collective belief in the divinity that serves as its greatest protection from the one known as Godd Howard and the other hideous dangers that plague RPG's, nay the very foundation of gamedom itself. We believe in one Lord, bntest, the Almighty, ruler of heaven and earth, of all that is, seen and unseen. We believe in one Lord, Emperor of tO, the only Lord of creation. For us and for our salvation he came down from heaven, was incarnate of the Holy Quaff and came among us. He will come again in glory to judge the living and the dead, and his kingdom will have no end. -- Excerpt Creed of the Orderites as translated by Googly the Lost Prophet AS OF 2018 BNTEST is dead due to REDACTED. Trivia Toront has mastered the art of the G-Spot Quaffer Technique AKA the Q-Spot. Images